


Radio Static

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A look into Al’s human life, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human life story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to stop writing new works, Mentions of Murder, More warnings possibly added later, and finish old ones, but it’s not all bad either, fluff with dark ending, its not all fluff, please, read carefully, the fluffy parts are really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Alastor knew he was different from most people but he never knew the great extent of it until a string of harsh events take their toll on him. (This fic is not all fluff and soft there are some dark things with in so please read carefully!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! So this story was actually second ever Hazbin fic I started (yes it’s taken me this long to finish it) and I’m not 1000% happy with it but I want to share it while I feel like it’s good enough to share. Now that being said and the fact it’s linked to our demonic Bambi overlord please keep in mind there are dark tones to this story such as mentions of racism, bullying, abuse, murder, illness, parental loss and illness! If any of these or any of the warnings to be added to later chapters bothers you please do not read! Nothing is overly graphic but the triggers can still be there so I beg you to make sure you are being responsible and only reading if you won’t get triggered or upset by the topics included in this story!
> 
> With those formalities out of the way now my darling demons please *hat tip* enjoy

“Alastor! It’s time to come inside now!”

Out in the yard, just past the line of spanish moss covered trees, a young boy poked his head out of a bush looking in the direction of the house. A smile overtook his face as he scrambled out of the tree line and ran across the yard, his bare feet kicking up dirt behind him, and to the woman calling for him. As he stopped before her the woman smiled, her warm brown eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight as she lifted a hand and gently combed leaves and twigs from the boy's chocolate brown hair before cupping his cheeks in her hands.

_”Mon beau garçon, Je t'aime tellement.”_

Alastor wrapped his hands gently around his mother’s wrists leaning into her hand.

_”Je t'aime davantage.”_

The woman’s smile grew impossibly softer as she slowly pulled her hands away until she was holding his small hand in her own, turning back to the small cabin.

“Dinner is waiting, it would be a shame to let it go cold after we worked so hard on it.”

Alastor nodded following his mother inside being sure to lock the door behind himself as they sat down to dinner.

Alastor was 10 years old, his hair was plain muddy brown, his eyes didn’t work well so he needed glasses but they were brown with bits of green, his skin wasn’t pale but it wasn’t dark either, it was a nice middle he liked but the other people in town didn’t. He lived with his mother at the far edge of a small town in Louisiana right at the mouth of the bayou. He’d never met his father but his mother told him that was okay because they only needed each other. His mother was a rather beautiful woman with long wavy dark brown hair, her eyes were like melted chocolate, her skin was lighter than Alastor’s but still slightly darkened by the Louisiana sun. It was just the two of them and Alastor liked it that way.

**....**

“Freak!”

Alastor tried to cover his head and shield his glasses from getting hit as a group of boys shoved him into the dirt and started kicking him. Tears spilt down his cheeks but he didn’t let them see as they continued their attack. The cornering and attacking was completely unprovoked, all Alastor had done was try to chime in on the topic the other boys had been talking about, the subject had been about people going missing from neighboring towns. The boy currently trying to stomp his ribs in had made a comment about freaky voodoo people living in the bayou kidnapping people, Alastor had spoke up and said that couldn’t be the case, voodoo people weren’t a thing because voodoo was a practice not a type of person.

Clearly that had been a mistake. Suddenly the kicks stopped and Alastor found himself being pulled off the ground and his arms yanked from his face as the boy he’d spoken against sneered at him.

“Bet you and your mama got somethin’ ta do with it! All them stories ‘bout her gotta be true, she’s a voodoo practicer that killed her husband an’ ate him!”

Alastor felt blood boil to his cheeks as he clenched his fists, he didn’t care if the other kids or even the townspeople picked on him but he hated it when they attacked his mother.

“Take that back! My mother isn't like that!”

The blonde boy laughed crossing his arms.

“And I’m the king of Louisiana! Everyone knows the stories ‘bout your mother and their true!”

Alastor clenched his teeth, his next moves being calculated very carefully before he yanked his arms free from the boys holding them and landed a hard punch to the other boy’s face sending him stumbling.

“Don’t talk about my mother! She’s a good person!”

The blonde boy took his hand from his cheek and stared at Alastor for a long moment before chuckling darkly cracking his knuckles.

“This is gonna be fun. Grab ‘im!”

**....**

When Alastor finally made it home his mother was overcome with so much relife she dropped to her knees and gathered him into her arms holding his tight.

“My baby! Are you alright?! What happened? You’re all bloody and dirty!”

Alastor didn’t answer for a long moment as tears started to fill his eyes.

“I-I got into a fight.”

His mother was a bit surprised but it slowly faded as she gently cupped his cheeks, softly brushing away some dirt and dried blood with her thumb before kissing his forehead.

“It’ll be alright my little fawn, you’re safe now they won’t hurt you.”

Alastor sniffled but nodded before letting his mother draw him closer to her. He closed his eyes and hide his face in her shoulder letting her warm earthy and spice smell wrap around him and relax him until the tears finally stopped.

**....**

A few days later Alastor was walking home from school, he was a little blind but he wasn’t stupid he knew he was being followed by the blonde boy that had beat him up. Rather than going home the brown haired boy walked to a barely visible path that led into the bayou, he could hear the hesitation to follow from the other boy. Alastor wasn’t scared, he knew these trails like the back of his hand his mother had taken him on too many walks at night down them for him to forget the way. After a moment the boy following him continued again keeping Alastor in his sights as they walked the twisting trail. 

After a few minutes an old boat house came into view. The roof was covered in moss and vines, the dock was missing planks of wood and was rotting, there were windows but one was boarded up, and a single door that was closed tight. This was Alastor’s secret place, the place he went to when he wanted to be alone so his mother didn’t see him upset, a place he could practice mimicking the cheery voices he heard on the radio, a place that was just for him.

Alastor went to the door and without even glancing over his shoulder bent down and grabbed a key hidden under a rock and unlocked the door before stepping into the boat house. He didn’t bother closing the door as he set his school books on the workbench that had been made into a desk already knowing the other boy was standing in the doorway.

“You really are a freak, look at all this weird crap!”

Alastor looked over his shoulder watching as the blonde barged his way in and began poking at the various radio pieces and books Alastor had on the shelves, but the brown haired boy didn’t move to stop him. Seeing he wasn’t getting a reaction the other boy noticed a record player and a couple records, smirking he grabbed the top one looking it over.

“What the hell kinda music is this? Ya some kinda poof?”

With a wicked smirk he tossed the record down without a care, Alastor flinched and his hand reached under the work station closing around something. His grip on the item tightened when the other boy picked up the framed photo is Alastor’s mother and sneered at it.

“Ya know you look nothin’ like her, you look weird like ya don’t belong. She’s stupid for keepin’ ya but I guess a crazy voodoo witch would want a freak like you.”

Alastor’s anger reached its peak when the other boy dropped the framed picture and brought his heel down on it hard, shattering the glass and splintering the frame. Without hesitation, or thought, Alastor ripped the hunting knife from under the desk and charged at the blonde boy.

**....**

Alastor was breathing hard as he sat up looking under himself. Laying on the floor, a look of true terror forever frozen in place, was the other boy. Alastor dropped the hunting knife bringing his hand up to his face and running his fingers over the congealing blood a twisted smile on his face.

Once he had his breath back Alastor got to his feet and began forming a plan, he knew he couldn’t leave the body here he had to get rid of it and he knew exactly how. With some effort he drug the body out to the rotting dock and after filling all the pockets with heavy stones shoved the body to the water below. He stood watching the body slowly sink and already the wildlife of the bayou was honing in on the fresh blood.

The brown haired boy carefully walked off the dock and looked down at himself, he was covered in blood and he had no explanation to give to anyone as to why. As he thought about what to do he heard rustling in a nearby bush, narrowing his eyes he walked over to investigate. Inside the bush he found a young rabbit shaking and trying to walk but something was clearly wrong with its back leg, perfect.

With gentle hands Alastor reached down and scooped up the rabbit gently petting its head making it slowly relax. He made his way back up the trail but rather than head back to the main road he took a shortcut and was walking across the yard to his home in no time. As he reached the door it opened and his mother gasped holding a hand over her mouth taking in his bloodied state.

 _”Qu'est-il arrivé?!_ Are you hurt?!”

Alastor shook his head at his mother offering an apologetic smile as he held up the rabbit to show her.

“It’s hurt, a coyote was trying to hurt it more so I killed the coyote.”

His mother looked from her son to the rabbit then back again before her worry melted away as she cupped his cheek with one hand.

_”Mon gentil garçon, comme je t'aime.”_

Alastor relaxed leaning into his mother’s hand before she led him inside telling how they would nurse the rabbit back to health while she drew him a hot bath.

**....**

It didn’t take the small town long to notice the blonde boy’s disappearance, in fact it was hardly a day later the town put together search parties looking all over for the missing boy. Alastor and his mother helped search, despite the rest of the town blaming them in whispers, they covered parts of the bayou the rest of the towns peoples wouldn’t dare go. The search lasted for nearly three days before people began to lose hope and give up. A funeral was given for the boy, not that Alastor or his mother were properly informed, and everyone began to believe the boy had been playing around in the swamp and gotten lost.

After about a week Alastor returned to the abandoned boat house after dark to clean the mess that had been sitting. As he scrubbed the wooden floors, the soft sound of jazz music playing from the old radio he’d fixed up, he looked out the window at the bayou. The full moon light was just peeking through the trees and spanish moss enough for him to see the reflection of eyes in the water. Being raised among the nature of the bayou and being taught to respect it by his mother Alastor had no fear of the creatures that lived in the area and as he watched the eyes in the water he couldn’t help the smile that crept across his lips.

He’d gotten away with it, he’d made a bully pay for hurting him and insulating his mother and gotten away with it, no one even considered him a suspect. The knowledge was oddly thrilling. Once the old blood was cleaned off the floor Alastor left the boat house and returned home creeping into the house silent as a mouse only pausing to look at the photos on the mantle when one caught his eye in the pale moonlight, glinting the same way the alligator eyes had. 

It was of a woman with skin barely darker than his own, her hair was long and black as night with beads here and there in the braids, she wasn’t smiling but rather looking at him through the thin glass to his soul. His mother had told him about the woman before when he was much younger, he couldn’t remember the degree but he had always settled on one name for her; his great grandmother, Marie Laveau. He had never known her but his mother told him that each generation before him held a small bit of her magic within them and it’s what made them different, made the people in town fear them but he should never be afraid of that part of himself because it also provided protection.

His eyes turned to another photo, it was of a small, weak looking baby in a swaddling gown. The first picture his mother had of him and she’d told him that when the picture had been taken she feared it would be the last photo she’d ever have of him because he’d been born weaker than most babies. Her fears proved unfounded as he began to get stronger over time after she’d prayed for Marie to protect him. He looked around the living area taking a mental count of all the little dolls placed around the room and smiled seeing the one he’d made years ago and the little symbol he’d messily sewn onto it. His mother asked him what it meant and he’d told her it was a protection symbol for her.

Alastor quietly made his way to his room and got himself ready for bed, he and his mother may not practice Voodoo the way his ancestor had but they still had a few things they did and right now Alastor fully believed whatever protection magic was given to him at birth played a big hand in his success in getting away with what he’d done...but that was a theory to test another day for now he was tired and his mother had plans to walk their hidden trails come dawn and find some herbs for their jambalaya, he didn’t want to be tired for that. He climbed into bed and slipped off his glasses before settling into his bed drifting off to sleep to the sounds of the bayou outside.


	2. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has begun following his dreams in New Orleans but things stemming from his past are starting to catch up to him and reach a dangerous point. Will Alastor be able to survive the free fall he’s found himself in?

_”Good afternoon New Orleans! This is Alastor coming in live from right here in the heart of our lovely city bringing you the latest news and updates on the current state of the city. The number of cases of Spanish flu have begun to decrease in the last few days and the number of deaths has stabilized so it seems! While this is good news health officials are still advising safety measures be taken by everyone to keep yourselves and your families safe.”_

Alastor paused to set aside his current page of script and adjust his headset before smiling.

_”More news has come in about the disappearances and murders that have been ravaging the city. Law officials are still looking for any possible leads to bring them closer to the killer. The killer is believed to be a male due to the nature of the killings and the targets varying between males and females of no significant age. The most recent victim has been identified as Thomas Colburn age 26. Thomas is believed to have been a victim of the killer due to the similar pattern of knife wounds before his body was dumped into the swamp nearly a week before discovery. Due to the lack of knowledge on the killer law officials are asking residents to refrain from going out at night and if you must please be aware of your surroundings and be prepared to defend yourself.”_

It took more than a little effort for Alastor to keep the smile out of his voice as he glanced at the wall beside him where he had framed the exact newspaper article he’d just referenced. Flipping the page on his script he allowed his smile to slip back into his voice as he set the script aside.

_”Moving on from the heavy news my dear listeners, here is a music break to sooth your worries and bring a smile to your face in these trying times. Join me tomorrow for more news and findings on these stories and more! Until then, stay tuned.”_

As he finished speaking the dark haired young man flipped a switch on his radio bord, turned off his microphone, and waited until he heard the music in his headphones before slipping them off with a small sigh. Another day and more of the same dreery news but Alastor wasn’t going to complain, he was finally doing what he wanted all his life, he was hosting his own segment on the radio! Alastor stretched his arms above his head and straightened his back until it popped causing him to give another sigh, this one more content. He was about to slip his headphones back on to listen to the last of the song before his segment ended when a soft knock on the door made him pause. He got to his feet and went to the door opening it enough to look out. Standing in the hall was the older lady he was renting his room from. She was a kind lady with slivering blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a warm smile.

“I’m sorry to interupt your broadcast Mr. Laveau but there is a phone call for you downstairs.”

Alastor felt his smile widen, since moving to New Orleans he and his mother made it a habit to either write or call each other as often as possible to stay in touch, even at 20 years old and happy living on his own Alastor still loved and missed his mother dearly and was planning to return to their small town to visit as soon as he got a day off from the radio.

“I just finished my segment Ms. Meyer, I’ll be right down for the call, thank you.”

Ms. Meyer smiled kindly with a nod before continuing down the hall of the boarding house with her broom lazily sweeping at the floor. Alastor quickly shut down his radio equipment and made his way down the stairs to the parlor of the house, his smile widening when he saw the phone off the hook waiting for him. He eagerly scooped the receiver up as he leaned on the doorway.

“Hello?”

There was a moment of quiet on the line making his smile fade and his brows furrowed hearing distant coughing in the background. Finally after some words too muffled for him to understand someone spoke.

“Alastor Laveau?”

Alastor felt his stomach knot, he knew the voice, it belonged to a friend of his mother’s but a friend that didn’t come to visit often because the town hated him as much as they did Alastor and his mother.

“Mr. Langdon. Why are you calling? Where’s mother?”

There was another distant series of coughs in the background and Alastor’s chest began to constrict around his rapidly beating heart. His mind was racing mentally begging his mother’s friend wouldn’t say the words he was dreading.

“She’s here Alastor but she isn’t doing well, she’s sick very very sick. I think it would be best if you came back as soon as you can. I'm afraid she might not make it much longer. I’ve done all I can for her but the flu is resilient, the most I can offer now is keeping her comfortable and telling her son to come home to say good-bye.”

Tears stung Alastor’s eyes and sobs stole his words as they clawed their way out of his throat. He slid down the wall against his back pulling his glasses off his face and sobbing into the heel of his hand. This couldn’t happen, not to his mother she didn’t deserve this! She was too sweet, too kind to be taken in such a painful way. On the other end of the line he could hear faint murmuring, for a second the coughs were closer before a raspy but soft voice came on the line.

_”Ne pleure pas mon bébé. Sourit pour moi?”_

Alastor gasped, blinking away his tears before more suddenly took their place as he tried to smile but his lip only quivered and his heart cracked painfully.

_”Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal. J'ai peur maman.”_

There was a small weak shushing on the line and Alastor closed his eyes imagining being in his mother’s hold again.

“Don’t be scared my little fawn, I promise I’ll hold on until I can see you. I won’t leave before I get to see your beautiful smile again.”

Alastor was only able to offer a choked sob and a nod despite knowing his mother couldn’t see. There was another soft shushing on the line and it helped ease away the tears.

_”Chut mon petit faon, ne pleure pas.”_

Alastor took a deep breath dropping his head back against the wall as his tears slowed, he still had time and if he left now he could be home by the next morning. He carefully put his glasses back on with a shaking hand.

_”Je t'aime tellement maman. je rentre à la maison.”_

Hearing the horrid coughs that racked over his mother Alastor’s heart clenched tightly as he got to his feet trying to ignore his shaking legs, if he hurried he’d be there in no time he’d be able to see her again and maybe...his thoughts were cut off by his mother’s soft voice, weaker, more tired now.

_”Je t'aime plus mon garçon chéri. reviens moi vite.”_

A tiny smile crossed Alastor’s lips a few more stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard his mother be told to go back to bed and rest before Mr. Langdon got back on the phone. They spent a few moments discussing how soon Alastor could arrive before he hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up Alastor ran as fast as he could back to his rented room and grabbed his suitcase from the small closet, he began ripping his clothes from the hangers and shoving them in haphazardly barely slowing down when Ms. Meyer appeared in the doorway, her brows knitted in worry.

“Mr. Laveau? Is something the matter?”

Alastor spared her a glance as he grabbed the framed picture of his mother and gently placed it in the suitcase before closing it.

“I’m going out of town for awhile ma’am, I’ll still pay for my room though I’m not sure when I’ll be back exactly. I’m going back to my hometown to visit my mother.”

Ms. Meyer still seemed confused as Alastor brushed by her to leave but she didn’t try to stop him as she watched the young man leave the house pulling the door closed behind himself.

**....**

Alastor arrived in his childhood hometown early the very next morning. Suitcase in hand he barely spared a thought to the people that stared after him and the whispers that bubbled in the air as he ran through the small town for the little house on the edge of the bayou. When the familiar old house came into view the burning in his lungs didn’t matter nor did the ache in his legs, all that mattered was seeing his mother again.

As he reached the front door he barely paused to take a breath before opening it and walking in. Everything looked the same as when he’d left for New Orleans nearly four years ago. The stone fireplace was still standing and held a small crackling fire, pictures spanning many years and a couple generations lined the mantle, his mother’s rocking chair still sat on the old worn rug facing the fire, the book shelves were filled with old books, little handmade dolls were scattered here and there, the walls were decorated with photos and little painted stones on strings, and in the kitchen a garden worth of herbs, spices and other plants hung from the rafters drying.

“Alastor.”

The young man’s attention was pulled away by the male voice addressing him. He looked to the door of his mother’s room and felt a small sense of relief wash over him seeing the older man in the doorway looking at him with a small smile and worried eyes. Mr. Langdon had skin only shades darker than Alastor’s own, his hair was black and hung down his back in tight braids, and his eyes were such a bright blue they were almost silver.

“Mr. Langdon, despite the circumstances it’s nice to see you again. Thank you for not only looking after her but calling me.”

The older man only shook his head with a slight smile.

“As if I had a choice, all she kept telling me was to call you. She’s sleeping but I’m sure she’d still love to know you’re here.”

Alastor nodded and stepped into his mother’s room his heart suddenly in his throat and tears in his eyes. Suddenly he wasn’t 20 anymore but instead he was a small and scared 5 year old walking into his mother’s room after a nightmare woke him. He slowly made his way to the chair set up beside the bed and sat down sliding a shaking hand into his mother’s. It took a moment but her brown eyes slowly opened and she gave a bright smile weakly squeezing his hand.

_”Mon petit faon.”_

Alastor gave a faint smile through his tears leaning over and placing a kiss to her cheek barely surprised when she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him kissing his head. Rather than fight it he closed his eyes relaxing into the hold letting her warm scent wash over him. They sat like that for a long few moments until his mother guided his head away from her shoulder looking over him with a soft smile and tears in her eyes as she gently wiped tears from his cheek.

“Please don’t cry, it doesn’t suit you little fawn.”

Alastor gave a wet chuckle sniffing a bit.

“How can I not? I’m so scared mama, I’m not ready for you to leave.”

His mother was quiet for a moment watching his eyes before she ran a hand through his hair shifting on the bed making enough for him to lay beside her, with little hesitation he climbed into the bed resting his head on her shoulder letting his eyes drift closed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

“Do you know why I’ve always called you my little fawn?”

Alastor shook his head earning a kiss to the forehead that was cut short by a series of coughs. He tried to sit up but his mother shook her head doing her best to give him a reassuring smile.

“When you were born you were so small and frail, like a newborn deer and I was so scared you wouldn’t survive but just like a young fawn you got stronger everyday and before I knew it you were like any other child; you were so shy and timid around the other children I couldn’t erase the image of a young deer exploring the world for the first time with such caution and hesitation.”

She paused looking down into his eyes trailing her thumb over his cheek lovingly.

“And now look at you, grown up and living in the city following your dreams, a full grown buck. I’m so proud of you, but no matter what you’ll still be my little fawn.”

Alastor couldn’t help the new tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned into her hand doing his very best to memorize the feel of her hand, her soft touch and the small smile as she let him cry.

**....**

Three days later Alastor lost his whole world, the only woman he’d ever loved, and it nearly destroyed him. He was more than certain if it hadn’t been for Mr. Langdon, he would have followed right after his mother, he’d already had the right herbs gathered when the other man told him it isn’t what his mother would want.

The day they buried his mother it was raining harder than Alastor could ever remember but he wasn’t bothered as it soaked his suit and made his glasses fog. It took more effort than anything he had ever experienced to unclench his fist and let the first bits of dirt cover the casket staining the snowy white lilies and red roses black. As he looked away from the cemetery workers that began to shovel dirt onto the casket he noticed there were a few of the towns people watching from afar, members of the town he remembered from his childhood that had called his mother names and accused her of so many evil things. His jaw clenched and he balled his fists ready to confront them but Mr. Langdon’s hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“Don’t do anything rash Alastor, your mother taught you better than that.”

Alastor glanced at the older man before glaring daggers at the townspeople, his blood boiling seeing a few faces that had bullied him as a child now having the gall to cry.

“But they shouldn’t be here. They killed mother as much as the flu did! Treating her like she was evil and making us feel like outcasts!”

Mr. Langdon said nothing for a long moment but his hand stayed on the younger man’s shoulder as he looked at the townspeople clearly startled by Alastor’s shouting.

“Your anger isn’t what she’d want for you to show them, she’d want you to smile.”

Alastor continued to leer daggers at the other people as they slowly began to leave. A thought crossed his mind then and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. Mr. Langdon was right, his mother would want him to smile.

The next evening Mr. Langdon left for his own home, a little reluctant making sure Alastor would be alright alone. Alastor promised he’d be fine and the older man took his leave promising to keep in touch. It was later the next day as Alastor was going through the old house, finding things he wanted to keep when he went back to New Orleans, that he came across a news article. It was well creased making his brows furrow as he sat carefully in the old rocking chair looking it over.

It took a moment but he quickly realized it was a clipping from a New Orleans newspaper that covered the topic of his very first radio broadcast, the murders that had begun terrorizing the city. His heart sank a bit and guilt began to close around his throat but he quickly shook it off as a new thought pushed its way to the front of his mind. Setting the news clipping aside he got to his feet and hurried to his childhood room and to his suitcase, he began rifling through it searching for a long moment before cold dread washed over him. He’d left his trusted hunting knife at the boarding house….he’d left the still blood stained link between him and the New Orleans killer attached to the underside of his radio desk.

Alastor shook his head sinking to his knees. Maybe no one would find it, it was hidden well enough and the blood on the blade wasn’t dripping when he’d hidden it last. He took a deep breath pushing down the dread forcing himself to relax, no one would find it and he’d be able to return to New Orleans without anyone even thinking he was connected to the murders. Trying to keep his mind off the gnawing worry he went back to looking through personal belongings and digging up old memories well into the night.

Over the course of the next three nights the small town was terrorized by a string of disappearances and horrible storms.

**....**

After a full week Alastor found himself back in New Orleans hiding in the shadows of large willow trees, mostly obscured from view by swaying branches and Spanish moss, as he watched police officers move about the boarding house. His eyes narrowed watching as one of the officers began carelessly tossing his radio equipment out of the borrowed room along with what little personal items Alastor had left in the room. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could tell by the way one of the officers held the framed news articles about the recent murders that they were on a man hunt.

His muscles tensed hearing the loud barks and bays of police hounds arrived at the house. As he watched the officer that had been tossing his radio equipment stepped out of the house holding a shirt Alastor had forgotten to grab and held it out to each of the three large blood hounds. Each dog sniffed and began searching the area until one began baying loudly and dashed into the bayou.

Alastor had a decent head start on the dogs but he could hear them catching up each time he listened. He didn’t know the New Orleans bayou the way he did the one in his hometown but he was still able to avoid the many natural obstacles with relative ease. The hounds were nearly on him now, if he looked over his shoulder he could see them closing in, he had to lose them and make them lose his trail. Glancing around he gathered his surroundings before pushing his legs faster, he had to reach the river.

He could feel one of the hounds snapping at his heels as he jumped into the river knowing the hounds wouldn’t dare follow the current that was angered and fast due to the recent storms.


End file.
